


Baiser d'hiver

by AliceSaturne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSaturne/pseuds/AliceSaturne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La première fois qu'elles s'embrassèrent, il neigeait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baiser d'hiver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

La première fois qu'elles s'embrassèrent, il neigeait. De petits flocons hésitants, que Luna attrapait du bout de la langue. Ils ressemblaient à des morceaux de coton glacés. Ginny pleurait, elle pleurait beaucoup. Elle pleurait, car elle avait peur pour sa famille, elle pleurait, car elle avait peur pour Harry, et Luna ne savait pas comment la consoler.

Elle regarda Ginny, les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues pâles, ses lèvres qui tremblaient doucement. Alors, elle se pencha et posa sa bouche sur celle de Ginny. Un frôlement, à peine. Ginny se figea, émit un petit bruit choqué.

Et Luna sourit, car Ginny s'était arrêtée de pleurer.

OoOoOoO

La deuxième fois, Ginny embrassa Luna. Elle savait que c'était mal, elle savait qu'elle aimait un autre. Mais, en regardant Luna jouer avec ses longs cheveux blonds, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres, elle eut envie de partager un peu ce rêve. Juste un peu, juste de quoi oublier tout le reste. Oublier ses amis et son amour, oublier sa famille, oublier Poudlard et les ombres qui planaient dans les corridors désormais silencieux.

OoOoOoO

La troisième fois, Luna regarda Ginny se glisser entre ses draps, furtivement. Elle referma ses bras sur le corps tremblant de la jeune fille, frissonnant au contact de la peau chaude et moite. De ses baisers, elle fit taire les gémissements, promena ses mains sur ce corps parsemé de taches de rousseur, elle pleura avec elle pour la rassurer.

OoOoOoO

Plus tard, dans cette horrible cave, cette cave sombre et humide, Luna tenta désespérément de ne pas se laisser abattre.

Lorsqu'elle entendait les autres prisonniers supplier, ses geôliers rire de leur douleur. Lorsque les privations et la peur devenaient insupportables, lorsqu'elle perdait espoir, Luna fermait les yeux et s'accrochait à ces souvenirs. Ces souvenirs doux et mélancoliques, ces baisers volés entre deux flocons de neige.

OoOoOoO

Avant la bataille de Poudlard, Luna prit Ginny par le bras et la tira dans un couloir désert. Elles s'embrassèrent comme on se quitte, elles s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois.

OoOoOoO

Ginny n'a pas oublié. Elle regarde sa fille, ce petit morceau d'elle-même qui la contemple de ses grands yeux rêveurs, ses yeux de nuage, ses yeux de nourrisson. Elle se demande ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ce baiser n'avait pas été le dernier.

Puis Harry la prend par la taille, elle secoue la tête et saisit la plume.

Sur la feuille d'identité du ministère, elle inscrit en belles lettres déliées le prénom de sa fille.

_Lily Luna Potter._

Ainsi, jamais elle n'oubliera.


End file.
